Every year a large volume of inflatable toy balloons are sold or given away as novelty items. Such balloons are of two general types, those made of latex, and those made of non-elastomeric polymer film, usually polyethylene terphthalate ("Mylar"). Latex balloons are stretchable, typically having a short neck surrounding the inflation opening, and may be sold either collapsed or inflated. When sold in inflated form, they may be tied to a stick; usually they are tied directly to a balloon holder, which is then secured to a stick. "Mylar" balloons are non-stretchable, typically are metallized to give a silvery appearance, have a long neck typically about four inches (10 cm) long, and are usually distributed in inflated form secured to a stick by means of a balloon holder.
Various types of balloon holders have been proposed and known in the prior art for securing such "Mylar" balloons. The present state of the prior art is as shown in applicant's prior U.S. Pat. No. 4,715,841 which teaches a balloon holder quite satisfactory for larger "Mylar" balloons having a diameter exceeding 7 inches. This patent teaches a cup maintained on a hollow stem The cup is uniquely adapted to receive the "Mylar" balloon, while the hollow stem is adapted to be inserted into a balloon stick. The neck of the balloon is pulled down through a slit which passes axially through the cup and stem and is tucked into the stem and maintained therein by friction fit when the stem is inserted into a hollow balloon stick. While this structure is satisfactory for large "Mylar" balloons, which can accommodate a large cup and a correspondingly large hollow stem, it is known that thick film balloons as well as latex balloons often have necks with material too thick to accommodate receipt within the hollow stem. This problem worsens with extremely small balloons such as the now-popular "lollipop" and "micro" balloons. With such balloons, both the holder and the stick must be as small as possible so as not to overpower the balloon in appearance. With a small cup and stick, there simply is insufficient room in any conceivable hollow stem for receiving the material of the balloon neck while accommodating a stick in friction fit.
In the prior art of U.S. Pat. No. 4,715,841, the stem of the balloon cup must be of sufficient size to receive the material of the balloon neck. This in turn dictates the size of the balloon stick which must receive the stem. For "micro" and "lollipop" balloons having respective diameters of 3" and 2", the requisite balloon stick is simply too large to be aesthetically pleasing. Even for larger balloons, material costs dictate that the balloon stick be of minimal diameter. By eliminating the need for receiving the balloon neck by the stem and/or stick, the diameter of the stick can be reduced and standardized for all balloon sizes, greatly reducing material costs. Further, by eliminating the complexity of the stem of the balloon cup such that it does not need to receive the balloon neck, a reduction in both mold time and mold complexity can be obtained. Finally, by eliminating the need to receive the balloon neck at the interface of the stick and stem, the technique for assembling the balloon to the cup and stick can be greatly simplified.
As stated above, to be aesthetically pleasing, the size of the balloon cup must not overpower the size of the balloon itself. It is generally accepted that the mouth of the balloon cup should be less than 25% of the diameter of the balloon itself. This, however, creates a new problem related to the Consumer Safety Product Regulations pertaining to small parts. Current regulations require that a small part, such as a balloon holder, must be either at least 11/4" in diameter or at least 21/2" in length to pass the non-choke test for child safety. Following prior art teachings, child safety could thus be compromised for aesthetics in assemblies devised for "micro" and "lollipop" balloons.
The prior art has suggested that a solid stick may be used with a molded hinged clip at the end thereof. While, this prior art teaching satisfies the requirements for child safety, it does not support the balloon symmetrically upon the stick and does not provide for firm, rigid support in any manner. Further, this type of prior art stick and clip exposes the material of the balloon neck, allowing the same to detract from the innate beauty of the balloon itself.